The U.S. Department of Energy (DOE) estimates that $1/W installed photovoltaic solar energy system, equivalent to 5 cents/kWh, would make solar competitive with the wholesale rate of electricity without additional subsidies. Preliminary DOE analysis of required component costs to reach $1/W installed PV system implies the following breakdown: 50 cents/W for the module, 40 cents/W for the balance of system and installation, and 10 cents/W for power electronics. A typical commercially available solar panel rated for ˜35 Vdc/7 Adc when operating at its maximum power point, thus establishes a target cost for power electronics at $20-$30 per panel. Thus, it is preferable to maximize the output of solar panels and other devices which generate power.
However, current systems, such as a plurality of solar panels connected together to generate an output, are inefficient in converting generated DC signals to an AC signal that can be used by a device or an AC power grid. Additionally, current systems are not robust because a point of failure in one of the connected output-generating devices causes the whole system to fail.